Through The Depths of Flame
by La Belle Marauder
Summary: The daughter of chief Hakoda and his first wife, Zarkanna is both a fire and a water bender. After being sent away and training for 5 yeas in the Spirit World she  has traveled back home, only to find her brother and sister alongside the Avatar. Zuko/OC.
1. Prophecy

This is the story of Zarkanna Zandra.

Daughter of Zadrine Zen-Lu of the Fire Nation and Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water tribe.

Half sister to Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.

Guardian and Spiritual right hand of the Avatar.

Love interest and (possibly) wife of Fire Prince Zuko.

Long ago, it was prophesied that a great war would bring the world to its knees and on the brink of chaos. The time for an Avatar would be direr than ever before. But he could not do it alone. This Avatar would need the help of one more skilled than he- one who descends naturally from opposing elements. Born of fire and water, this being would bear marks and show exemplary courage and strength. She and the Avatar would be connected through spirit and camaraderie. The prophecy was passed down through generations, and almost lost except at times when the world needed it for hope. This is that time. And the Chosen One has emerged.

(It's possible you'll see that in a future chapter. Maybe said by Iroh. It's not a well known prophecy. It's a little known "rumor" among common people. But it is known among people of dangerous power

aka- the Fire Lord, Rulers of the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, and people of dangerous influence there.)

The prophecy:

The Chosen One will be born.

Right hand to who by both worlds is torn.

She who will be once, twice blessed.

Moon and Sun she will attest.

Descended from past Avatar.

Born to end a deadly war.

Thrice mothered in her early life.

To son of fire she will wife.

She with hair like copper flame.

Fire and water she will tame.

Fates of nations lie within.

Both good and evil cannot win.


	2. First Encounter

Six years. Almost six years to the day since my father had sent me away from my home. If I could call it even that. From a young age I knew that I was different. I mean how could I not? The typical look of a member of a water tribe had tan skin, blue eyes, and dark hair. I was pale, with dark eyes, and copper colored hair. But the contrasts didn't stop there. I could never be as passive as the other members of my tribe. I was full of energy and drive- simply craving the desire to go out and do something, anything, besides fish and acting as the unwanted eldest child of the chief. That's what I was. That's what it always felt like.

Maybe it was because I looked like her. I wouldn't know. My mother died an awful and painful death giving birth to _me_- who, by the way, my father would gladly feed to a polar leopard. He didn't bother much with me. And vice versa. It wasn't like I had been completely alone for my first twelve years of life though. There were my siblings, Sokka and Katara. Over the course of the last six years I missed them and thought about them more than anything in the world. Something I held broodingly against my father. Of course there was also Gran Gran who had practically raised me. And there was Kya. My stepmother who had always loved me and treated me like her own. Her death is what caused my exile. Or rather my actions after the fact. Sending me away was like my father's official disownment I suppose. Though he said it was to "tame my soul, temper, and bending." Bull shit.

The memories of that day flooded back to me as I gazed upon a rather pitiful sight- Home. But something was definitely wrong. A fire nation ship was about to crash into the village and set up port.

"Never again," I growled as I skidded down a small icy cliff and pushed myself to run faster and faster. As I approached I noticed that there were no men running out to charge the approaching intruders. There was only one. One who looked vaguely familiar? "Damn it, Sokka."I grunted as I wondered where Hakoda and the other men were.

As my legs grew tired I used my water bending to manipulate the ice into pushing me further. As the ship crashed through the ice I made my way through the back of the village. What I saw made me grin cynically- Fire Nation soldiers. This would not be like last time. I would not lose another loved one.

A small group of three came out of the ship; the one in the middle I could tell was their leader. But...he couldn't be much older than my 18 years (Making Zuko older). He easily walked by Sokka, avoiding his attack without much effort. I could feel liquid running down my hand, when I noticed in my anxiousness I was melting the ice house I was leaning on. I stepped away and moved closer to see how this would play out.

"Where are you hiding him?" asked the leader forcefully. Everyone looked confused. As I looked closer I easily spotted my sister and grandmother towards the front of the group. I had to force myself to concentrate on the situation at hand rather than on the realization of just how much Katara looked like Kya. Suddenly the leader grabbed Gran Gran and pulled her towards him roughly. "He'd be about this age, master of all elements," he growled as he shoved her back towards Katara. So...it was the Avatar they were searching for. He shot a weak flame over their heads, but it was enough to scare them as most had come into contact with a fire bender, and those that hadn't yet had heard the stories. "I know you're hiding him!"

Sokka again charged at the young man. I watched as my brother feebly attempted to take down the fire bender, to no avail. It only made the leader grow angrier when Sokka's boomerang managed to strike him. As the fire bender was about to strike at my brother I stepped out from behind the ice and charged at him, ready to strike, only to have myself surprised when he was knocked over by a kid on a penguin. A kid with a blue arrow on his head…an air bender. But that could only mean one thing!

"Zari!" yelled Katara and Sokka as they embraced me quickly. "How is this possible?" asked Katara.

"I've finished my training. I'm back." I said smiling. "Hi, Gran Gran," I said as I hugged my grandmother tightly as well.

"You do know how to make an entrance, Zari." She said smiling. I turned to the boy who had just saved my brother's life- the Avatar.

"I've been looking for you. I take it you know who I am." I said looking at him. I could feel all seven chakras tingling. I could sense his similar reaction.

"You're the Chosen One," he said in awe, then remembering our surroundings regained composure, "Oh, hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka."

"Hi, Aang. Thanks for coming" Said Sokka grudgingly. The leader rose and drew near us with his men. As his face was now bare I could see a large prominent scar over his left eye. Aang held his staff defensively while I stood ready to attack and defend my family and the Avatar. He blew the ice up at the soldier as I slid a layer of ice from out below them, causing them to fall.

"Looking for me?" said Aang as the leader melted the ice off his back in disbelief.

"You're the air bender? _You're _the Avatar?" he said, eyes wide. I could hear similar reactions from behind me, "And _you _are?" he directed at me.

"None of your concern." I retorted, still in a fighting stance. He was obviously a Fire Nation officer, at the least. Possibly more. He would for sure know the legend, or have at least heard of it. If my hood somehow slid off, they would know.

"But you…you don't look like a water tribe peasant." He said thinking out loud.

"And you don't look too bright. We all have our first impressions." I replied.

"Enough! I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child" he growled as he started to circle Aang and me.

"Well you're just a teenager." Aang said innocently. As the young man began to send flames at us, Aang tried his best to fan them away. I however grew tired of side stepping them and figured I'd send a little flames his way. As he sent a set of devastating flames toward Aang, I jumped in front of him. I absorbed the power from the flames and sent bigger ones back at him. He dived out of the way, clearly shocked.

"But you're a water bender!" he shouted.

"I thought I didn't 'look like a water tribe peasant'?" I shouted back. He only became more and more angry and started becoming careless with his bending, sending the flames closer and closer to the tribe. Aang, affected by their shouts and fear, offered to turn himself in if they'd leave.

"But we were winning." I hissed at him.

"It doesn't matter. They could get hurt. I know neither of us wants that on our conscience. Just follow my lead." He whispered. As they came closer to Aang I stepped in front of him.

"He's not going without me." I said as calmly as I could.

"But, Zari! We just got you back!" protested Katara.

"I have to, Katara. You and Sokka will know what to do." I said giving her a quick wink as they led us away.

"Aang, don't do this!" she said appealing to him.

"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be ok. Take care of Appa for me until I get back!" he said optimistically. The way he reassured her was so confident. I didn't doubt we would get out of this, but even so I could see the fear on Katara's face.

"Head a course to the Fire Nation! I'm going home." Said the young man.

"Yes, Prince Zuko." Said one of his men. So this was the banished Prince Zuko. My predestined husband. By the looks of things I could tell we'd be getting along swimmingly.


	3. Initial Friction

We walked through a rather bleak and depressing looking ship. I could practically feel the pride emanating off the prince. He thought he'd caught the Avatar. _So_ naïve. We made our way to the deck of the ship. The crisp sea air was immediately electrifying. Zuko took Aang's staff, observing it and contemplating something. By now more soldiers, and an older looking General, had joined us.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks," he directed at Aang, "Take the Avatar to the prison hold, and take this to my quarters, along with her. Make sure her hands are bound. I don't want any trick bending."

I was escorted rather briskly to what I assumed was the biggest room on the ship. From the Fire nation _everything_ in the room I could tell this boy would do anything to get back home. I was not at all comfortable with them leaving me sitting on the bed, but what could I do? I tried nuzzling my hood on tight as best I could. Soon enough the prince made his entrance.

"I have questions for you." He stated simply as he stood in front of me.

"And if I don't answer them?" I tested.

"Then I'll fire bend them out of you," he said, making me giggle a bit out loud, "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think you scare me." I replied calmly. My response just seemed to irritate him.

"Fine. Let's start by seeing what you're hiding so intently under this hood." He said ripping it off before I had any chance to protest. His reaction was almost as bad as mine. I flinched and flung myself away from him. He just gawked… awkwardly. "But that's…you're…No."

"You think I like it any more than you do?"I said grudgingly.

"So you're the Chosen One then? Right hand of the Avatar." He seemed to be regaining his usual haughtiness and smugness. "_Savior _of the world. And-"

"And your future bride? I'd rather die." I growled.

"I can make that happen." He whispered bringing his face closer to mine.

"Like I said. You. Don't. Scare. Me." I replied. He chuckled.

"Let's start with a name. You do have a name don't you? Or are people in the water tribe so primitive as to only address each other in grunts now." His immaturity was stifling.

"Zarkanna. Zarkanna Zandra." I said rather simply.

"What Fire nation province or colony are you from?" he asked pacing slowly around the room.

"The Capital City." I replied. He looked a little stunned.

"I know most families in the Capital City. I'll know if you're lying, unless of course you really are some lowly peasant." He replied with an obvious smirk.

"My mother was a Zen-Lu. Are you done or do you have more questions?" I asked getting annoyed at his arrogance.

"Hmm. I'm surprised. A noble family. I do have more. Who taught you how to bend?" he asked more directly. Before I could refuse an answer, a soldier ran in and said the Avatar had escaped. I smiled. Of course he had. "He'll be coming for his staff." He said eyeing it on the bed. "_You_ will remain silent. Or I'll take it out on your pathetic village."

The soldier left as Zuko hid behind the door. Like clockwork Aang came in when he saw us. Zuko closed the door just as Aang was about to untie my restraints.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Said Zuko before shooting fire at Aang. I threw myself onto the floor, narrowly dodging them myself. Aang just kept ducking and weaving, not really sure what to do. I on the other hand stayed calm and went into action mode. As the flames grew more frequent I knew this was my chance to get free. I waited until they were well into a fight until I breathed small controlled flames onto the ropes. As it sizzled and loosened the rope I was able to pull it apart. Now Zuko had Aang to fight and me to block. It all became a fiery mess as Aang flew around the room. Finally, he ended it by air bending Zuko into a couple of walls.

We ran for it. As we made our way to where the helmsman was I realized Aang intended to fly.

"Hang onto me!" he cried.

"No! I'll only hold you down! I'll bend my way out." As we leapt out of the ship Aang soared, while I let myself fall a little before water bending my way into the air. Suddenly I felt myself get rammed into. A pair of strong arms came down on me before I fell onto the deck hard.

"Zarkanna!" cried Aang as he was turning back.

"No, Aang! Get out of here! Go!" I yelled at the stubborn Airbender. Sure enough he did not listen. As Aang landed on the deck, Zuko and I faced off, ready to fight. Suddenly a perplexed look spread across Zuko's face. I turned my head slightly to see Sokka and Katara riding a flying bison. "Strangest day of my life."  
"What is that?" asked Zuko.

"Appa!" cried Aang letting his guard down.

Zuko shot fire at Aang. A cheap shot and a lot of it. It didn't seem like a fair fight. I had to fight completely new, unnatural, and deranged instincts and aim fire at Zuko. The heat and intensity from my blow alarmed him. I was sure he'd never seen white fire before now.

"Aang! No!" I heard Katara yell. Aang had fallen overboard. Before I could even attempt a rescue Zuko resumed the duel, sending the biggest blows he could muster. Katara kept yelling for Aang. Suddenly I felt the extreme power I'd been told I would feel when this happened. He went into the Avatar state. Aang came flying up out of the water, sending a small whirl pool at Zuko and the other soldiers. Katara and Sokka came onto the deck, hugging me and Aang.

"Are you alright?" she asked Aang.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. That water is really cold." He said humorously. The soldiers at the edge of the deck approached. With a flick of my wrist, the water shot up at them and encased them in ice. Katara looked more than impressed.

"Yup. That's how big sister does it." I grinned.

"Could you teach me?" she asked. I looked over at the general and the mass of soldiers that were piling onto the deck.

"I wish I could, Katara, but you all need to get out of here. I'll hold them off." I said motioning to Sokka to grab Katara and go.

"But, Zari, we just got you back! You can't stay here." She protested.

"I'll be fine," I said throwing a large water whip at 10 of the soldiers, slamming them into the wall, "Head to the North Pole, Katara. That's where the best water benders can be found, ok? Go to our sister tribe and I'll meet you there. I promise. Staying here is the best way I can protect Aang."

The debate in her eyes was evident, but eventually she relented. With one last tight hug, my brother and sister were off flying through the air.

"Shoot them down!" I heard Zuko exclaim suddenly.

"No!" I cried before sending a whirl of flame and water at the soldiers that were about to make an attempt on my siblings' lives. The prince and the general, however, made their own attempt. As swift as wind, Aang sent the flames straight into the cliff above us. The snow and ice came down from up ahead in a colossal mass. As it drew nearer to me, almost in slow motion, I heard someone on the deck yell "No", before I bended the spot where I stood clear of any of the ice. I stood surrounded by it as the ship grew as still as I was as I locked confused and questioning eyes with the prince. He seemed utterly lost for words, not understanding what had come out of his mouth anymore than I could.

"Uhh...I uh…" he looked away, "I meant the ship."

"Let's not be rude, Prince Zuko. I, too, am happy the young lady is unharmed. Also good news, the Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." Smiled the general.

"That kid, Uncle, just did _this._ I won't underestimate him again," Zuko turned to his men, "dig this ship out and follow them…as soon as you're done with that." It seemed some of the soldiers were still frozen from my attack. The Prince looked utterly pissed off. He walked to the door, giving me a quick side glance, and then disappeared.

"Don't mind him. He's in a foul mood. I am General Iroh. But you may call me Iroh," said the general warmly, "Care for some calming jasmine tea? We have quite a bit to talk about."


	4. Iroh

I surveyed Iroh cautiously as he poured the tea. _This_ was the so-called "Dragon of the West"? I had heard of the ferocity and ruthlessness of the general that almost penetrated the walls of Ba Sing Se. I suppose somewhere down the line that must have diminished, landing him as the royal babysitter.

"I hope jasmine tea is to your liking," he said holding out the cup to me. I took it but inspected it hesitantly, "It's not poisoned. I take my tea making rather seriously."

I tasted what was quite possibly the most delicious tea I had ever had. "It's very good, thank you." He smiled.

"Zarkanna Zandra, was it? An unusual name for a member of the Southern Water Tribe," He remarked sipping his tea, "In fact, I'd say it could be traced back to the Fire Nation." I looked up from my tea at him and set the cup down. Iroh, as he had told me to call him, was nice enough, polite, and kind. But I'd been taught that firebenders could be tricky- I myself being one of them. "I understand, you need to trust."

"Trust…trust is earned, General Iroh. I don't even trust my own father, let alone a stranger." I said gently.

"I understand how difficult it is to trust, even sometimes within one's own family. My brother for instance, was once an ambitious and driven young man. And now…now he leads a tyrannical campaign across the world. A campaign that cost me my only son." He said with honesty clear and real on his face.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said softly.

"Am I to understand that you, too, have lost a loved one?" he asked cautiously. I brushed some strands of hair out of my face and looked down.

"My mother. My stepmother years later." I said stiffly. He got up from his cushion and went to a chest across the room.

"Your mother was a very beautiful young woman. You look very much like her you know." He said digging through the chest.

"You knew my mother?" I gaped completely confused.

"You seem surprised. Your mother, Zadrine, was a kind soul. I'd hoped she wouldn't have passed, but I take it she did when you were rather young." He said pulling out what looked like an old picture. My senses didn't warn me to stay away from Iroh. His demeanor, his…humanity, it was all genuine. It was then that I let my guard down slightly.

"It was my fault. Having me- it killed her. She wasn't a bender, and the power inside her…it was my bending going from hot to cold too rapidly for her body to react. They didn't expect me to be a bender let alone a bender of both. Neither one of my parents could bend. That is why my father has never treated me as his own." I looked up at him with a resigned look on my face. He walked over and sat down next to me on the red cushion. The picture he pulled out knocked the wind out of me- my mother. How did I know? She looked just like me but with jet black hair. She was beaming, as were the two other young people in the picture. One was a very pretty girl, the other a tall handsome young man. Both had the looks of a Fire Nation noble- tall, pale skin, dark hair- and both bore a striking resemblance to Prince Zuko.

"Your mother was the best and most trusted friend of Princess Ursa _and_ Prince Ozai. She served as matron of honor at their wedding, and was supposed to be godmother to their first born. I knew your mother well, she growing up side by side with my own brother. I always thought that what your mother did was brave. Rather than remain and face a miserable arranged marriage, she ran away and braved-"

"An arranged marriage?" I interjected. Iroh sneered at the thought.

"Your mother was set to marry a man who was working his way up in the Fire Nation army. He was a ruthless and shameful man. When she left him for a man from the Southern Water Tribe it disgraced him and angered him. He made very angry, threatening, and stupid remarks to Fire Princess Ursa for helping your mother, only to be stripped of his noble rank and demoted." Finished Iroh.

"I never knew. I've never really had a heart to heart with my father." I replied looking back at the picture.

"Something you and my nephew have in common. And at any rate, my whole point is for you to know, you have allies on this ship. You have not committed treason to the Fire Nation, and I have no intention in putting you in custody. If anything I would like to think of you as a valuable member of our team." Said Iroh with a friendly smile.

"And which team is that?" I asked skeptically, unsure if they planned on using me to get to Aang.

"The team that helps my nephew figure out what he truly wants." Replied Iroh. I figured he was referring to the prophecy, but I didn't push him further. I stood and gave him a typical salute, while all he did was pat me on the back. I walked to the door only to have Iroh call me back.

"Zarkanna, you can keep the picture," He said bringing it to me. I smiled and thanked him, but before I could go, he added, "Oh and one more thing, you'll be staying in the room next to Zuko's. I mean, you're practically family." The gleam in his eye was obvious.

"Thanks for the tea," I grunted before walking out.

I walked to my new room without getting lost. One thing they teach you in the Spirit World is how to develop a good sense of direction. The room was clad in Fire Nation colors- no surprise there. On one wall was a big gold fan with crimson dragons painted on it. Below it was an impressively carved wooden alter with white candles on it. This would be good for meditation. On the other side of the room was a string of lanterns that gave off a subtle glow. Against the wall was a small set of drawers. I walked over to it and opened up all three drawers. There were finely made dresses and clothes in the first, toiletries and fine hair pins in the second, and slippers and boots to match in the bottom drawer. I dug through the drawer until I found a pair of tight, knee length, crimson deck pants with small gold Fire Nation flames sewn into the bottom. I spotted the matching top- a crimson tank top with a darker red sash to go around the waist. I took off my water tribe garb and tucked them under the large blood red bed. The new clothes fit like a glove. I threw on a pair of subtle golden slippers and walked up to the deck to practice some bending.

When I got there it was desolate and dark. The only light was a pale one cast down from the moon. I could feel her spirit embracing me through the moonlight, spreading a smile on my lips.

"I miss you, too. I'll reach the spirit world when it's safe." I said before feeling her leave me. The moon spirit was the third to mother me, after my own and Kya. It was her that took it upon herself to fulfill that part of the prophecy. She completed my nurturing and trained me herself at waterbending during my years in the Spirit World, something any waterbender would surely consider a _great_ honor. Since it was night I decided to exercise my waterbending, as it would be at its peak.

I took deep breaths putting myself at ease to match the tides that surrounded the still ship. I felt the companionship between moon and seas fill my very soul as I began to sway and move my arms. I moved smoothly and without hesitation. Even with my eyes closed I knew what was around me. I felt the moisture in the air and used it to see. I saw the snow on the right of the deck. I saw the waves hitting the side of the ship. And then, I saw someone watching me from the shadows.


	5. Energy

Zuko's Point of View

I didn't know what was happening to me. I simply could _not _get her out of my head. The way she bended that fire was completely hypnotic. And for someone as young as her to be _that_ powerful was unbelievable. I mean I had grown up with a prodigy for a sister, but I'd never seen Azula do anything like that. When Zarkanna produced fire it was white hot- literally. It was like a tamed wildfire. She wielded a raw power but kept it in control. I wanted to train with her, but would I ask? Of course not. If anything she would be honored to train with the Prince of the Fire Nation. And I could quite possibly use her attachment to me to my advantage. I walked across the deck until I came to the damage the Avatar had caused my ship. He would pay once I caught up to him. Cleaning it up would have to wait until noon when my bending was at its best. Just then I heard the door to the deck open and caught sight of long copper hair. I hid in the shadows of the deck wondering what it was she was up to.

She looked different. Good different. _Very_ good different. I had to stifle those thoughts. But it was true. Now that she was no longer wearing her large white parka, you could see her curves through the silky red fabric. She muttered something and then began to move. Her movements were graceful and fluid, like water. Sensual water. I had to remember to close my mouth but it was no use. Water began to ripple and fly around her like ribbons as she glowed in the moonlight. She was, at that moment, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I couldn't understand how someone who wielded such fluid and smooth water bending also had deadly and precise fire bending power. She was simply a mystery. It was then that I felt the air tingle, and saw her and the water freeze as she turned to me

Zarkanna's Point of View

"Enjoying the show, Prince Zuko?" I asked as he stepped out from the shadows. He didn't have the same hard look I had seen on him earlier in the day. He was softer, his guard was down.

"Out for a bend in the moonlight?" he asked cleverly as he approached.

"Nothing gets passed you, does it?" I replied. He just looked at me, observing me for a short while. I became very aware as he surveyed me.

"You spoke to my uncle," it wasn't a question.

"Yes." I replied.

"What did you tell him?" he asked somewhat rudely. I crossed my arms indignantly.

"None of your business, Frown Prince." I retorted. He glared

"Don't call me that." He growled.

"Well don't frown and I won't call you that." I said smartly.

"First of all, I _don't_ frown. And second of all, my facial expressions are none of your concern." He said glowering.

"It is when I have to see it around for an extended period of time. Try smiling. It won't kill you." I said turning away.

"Don't walk away from me!" he called coming after me. Rather than turn around to face him I went straight to the mass of ice on the deck. I stopped just in front of it, hearing Zuko do the same thing. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" After giving him an exasperated look, I held out my hand. He stared blankly at it then back up at me. "What?"

"Give me your hand." I replied softly. He gave me a confused look.

"Don't you want to get this ice off your ship?" I questioned.

"But how?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Just give me your hand," he raised his hand, but still looked rather skeptical, "I don't bite, Your Highness." I teased. He gave me an annoyed look and took my hand. The electricity it sent through me was almost too much not to react to. The expression on his face matched mine just before we looked away awkwardly. "I can feel your stiffness."

"What?" he gaped.

"You aren't relaxed." I replied in an obvious tone.

"Oh. Right. Well I'm holding hands with a stranger now aren't I?"He replied.

"I don't have to be a stranger. Tell me something about yourself." I implored softly.

"I'm a prince." He stated.

"Gee thanks, Mr. Obvious. Seriously, _Prince_ Zuko. Anything." I pushed.

"Zuko." He said softly.

"What?"

"Just call me Zuko." He said looking away.

"Ok, Zuko, tell me something about yourself." I said, liking the way his name rolled off my tongue, and mentally scolding myself. The whole "predestined soul-mate" thing was really getting to me.

"You can never repeat this to anyone and if you do I'll deny it," he said gripping my hand slightly tighter, but in a nice way, "I prefer sword fighting to fire bending."

What he said made me beam. "I won't tell a soul. See, there's a flow now, there's conversation- energy. I'm going to show you something. Something _you_ can't tell anyone. I learned this in the Spirit World."

"You were in the Spirit World?" he asked clearly stunned.

"A story for another time. But anyway, I'm going to energy bend with you. Feel the flow of the water. Fire bending is precise, stiff, rigid. But water bending is flow. It's movement and fluidity. When we energy bend, you'll feel that. Take a calm breath."

A green light spread from my hand to his, bonding our souls.

"Feel it." I said softly. We simultaneously waved our hands, sending the ice over the ship and detaching us from the icy mountain.

"Wow!" he said after we stopped. "Wow! That was...That was just-"

"Amazing?" I supplied.

"Is that what water bending always feels like?" He asked excitedly.

"Pretty much," I smiled and looked down at our hands. He followed my gaze and blushed slightly, but he didn't let go.

"You're lucky, you know. To be able to bend the way you do, and feel balance. It's a gift." He said softly. What he said hit me profoundly. Nobody had ever referred to my powers as a gift. I'd always been feared, shunned by some, and always felt out of place. But here, now, for the first time I felt special. I felt like it was a gift.

"Thank you, Zuko. No one has ever said that to me before." I replied. It wasn't until his free hand touched my cheek that I realized I was tearing up.

"Then you've been victim of an injustice. Because that was the single most exhilarating moment of my life." He said smiling. I mirrored his and pointed.

"See, now was that so hard?"I teased. He gave a small chuckle. "The moon's disappearing. I should head back to my room."

"I'll escort you."

He walked me back to my room, still holding my hand. I was unsure of what to do about that, having never really been in this situation before. There had been an earth bender I had liked somewhat on my trip back to the South Pole, but nothing had come of it. And I had definitely not felt the intensity that I did now. We approached our rooms, lingering outside my door.

"Thank you, for tonight. You saved me a great deal of work." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, was that all?" I asked teasingly.

"You know what I mean. Honestly though, could you have done that all by yourself?" he asked.

"Goodnight, Zuko." I said retreating into my room, releasing his hand in the process.

"Goodnight, Zarkanna." He replied softly. I saw another smile spread on his face just before I closed the door. It was then that I found…I missed him.


	6. Commander Zhao

It was three days before we reached a port. Most of that time I spent either in my room meditating, drinking tea and chatting with Iroh, or worrying myself sick about Sokka and Katara. I was sure that they were fine. Of course if any harm or anguish had befallen Aang I would feel it. The spiritual link between us was almost magnetic. I could feel his energy getting more faint and distant the further from us they traveled, a revelation that I would not tell the Zuko, lest he use me as a direct map to Aang.

That was another thing. This connection between Zuko and I…Well frankly I would be naïve to deny it was there. It would be an insult to my spiritual training as well as my keen intuition to pretend I did not feel a surge course through me whenever he was around. My one comfort was that he was as uncomfortably comfortable with me as I was with him. Predestined or not, however, he was the opposition. He would not rest until he could hand the Avatar over to his father. This was something I could not, would not allow. I did not love Zuko, nor did I envision any way he and I could ever coexist together in a union founded on love. Prophecies were not always exact or literal. Perhaps I should not interpret it as such. Whether the Prince was my soul mate, rather unlikely, or not I had a task, and that was to ensure the preservation of the Avatar.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible," said Zuko as he, Iroh, and I walked onto the pier. Thanks to a rather crafty Aang, the vessel was in desperate need of a tune-up, "I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." Though I'm sure Zuko might have felt more comfortable keeping me on his ship as a prisoner, Iroh insisted that I was an "honored" guest. It was because of this that I marched onto land with them, a scarf wrapped securely around my uncommonly colored locks.

"You mean the Avatar-"

"_Don't _mention his name on these docks," Zuko cut in, "Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him."

"That won't be an issue. Not if I can help it," I interjected. Zuko gave me an exasperated look.

"Point is, I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" said a cold voice. A man clad in Fire Nation armor and garb approached us, malice dripping off his demeanor, his energies off-putting and malignant.

"Captain Zhao-"

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh, great hero of our nation."

"It's _retired_ general," added Iroh humbly. Commander Zhao then turned his focus on me.

"And who might this breathtaking addition be?" I could almost hear Zuko growl at the man's abrasiveness.

"Zarkanna," I said simply. Zhao took my hand, giving a slight bow, before releasing it slowly.

"Commander Zhao at your service, my lady. Tell me, where is it you come from? Surely I would recognize you had I been in your presence before," he questioned, though it felt more like an interrogation.

"A small Fire Nation province in the southeastern Earth Kingdom."

"And how is it that you came to find yourself in such…_grand_ company?" he asked eyeing Zuko.

"Oh…well…we-"

"They are courting," butted in Iroh, pushing me towards the Prince. Had Zhao not turned to Iroh in that moment he would have seen matching looks of shock from Zuko and me, "We were on our search, and Lady Zarkanna here proved herself to be such great company and a valuable asset that Prince Zuko simply could not bear to be parted from her. I myself have grown fond of the lady as well."

Zhao looked from me to Zuko, until his eyes zeroed in on the vessel behind us. "That seems to be quite a bit of damage."

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened," said Zuko, his arm still around my waist, "Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened."

A perplexed Iroh started, "Yes…it was incredible. We crashed…did we not?"

"Yes!" I interjected, "Yes. It was my fault really. We were still navigating our way through southern waters. Zuko, Agni bless him, was trying to show me how to steer the ship. We got…slightly distracted and didn't move in time to avoid an Earth Kingdom vessel." Iroh and Zuko stared at me with stunned expressions before looking back at the Commander.

"Really?" asked Zhao observing the three of us, "You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go. Some details should remain private, and I promised Zari here that I would buy her something pretty," snapped Zuko. He began to drag me along with him before Iroh stopped us, accepting Zhao's offer for tea. Zuko was less than pleased. He did not release his grip on my waist as we trailed behind the two men who were deep in conversation. Then something hit me.

"You called me Zari," I whispered to him.

"What?"

"Zari. You called me Zari just now."

"Oh. It was all part of the act," he said stiffly. I gave a short nod as we approached Zhao's tent. Long minutes passed as he went on and on about the Fire Nation's ruthless plans to conquer the Earth Kingdom by year's end.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly then he is a fool!" snapped Zuko from his seat beside mine. I was startled and quite surprised to hear Zuko speak so defiantly of his father. As Zhao chastised Zuko and began to ask after his search for the Avatar a loud crash resounded through the tent. Iroh stood guiltily over a pile of collapsed weaponry. I gave a small chuckle at his guilty face.

"We haven't found him yet," was Zuko's response.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the other airbenders," he said haughtily, "Unless you've found some evidence that the avatar is alive."

"Commander Zhao, with all due respect, the Avatar cycle is a process more sacred and complex than any one of us can imagine. I hardly believe that the cycle was snubbed out by mere physical force on _one_ Avatar. Have not all Avatars died only to be reborn?" I added smoothly.

"You've certainly found yourself an opinionated companion, Prince Zuko. Surely you must have caught wind of something to do with the Avatar for her to have such a ready mind on the subject," said Zhao as if I weren't present.

Zuko glared openly at him, "No. Nothing."

Zhao was not convinced, "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't found anything," growled Zuko, "It's like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come, Zari, Uncle. We're going." Zuko took my arm and led us across the tent before two guards barred our exit.

"What is the meaning of this?" I snapped, keeping my temperament in check so that I would not inadvertently set my fingers alight. Zhao did not need to know I was a bender.

"Commander Zhao," spoke another soldier, "The crew has been interrogated. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him get away. They said the girl was brought in with him and helped him escape."

"Now remind me," said a smug Zhao as he approached, "How exactly did you two meet and how was that ship of yours damaged?"

* * *

_A/n: It's been months since I updated. College is no easy feat. Takes much of my time and concentration. But I'll do my best to update each of my stories. Currently mulling over some ideas for my Fred Weasley story. Anyways, enjoy & rate!_

_-Salem J_


End file.
